The Lost Ranger
by MarvelPrinces97
Summary: ok guys i hope you like this one! it's about a new ranger being found, my OC, this is gonna be very long and there is no Antonio in here it's emily/mike, Mia/Kevin and Jayden/OC i get sidetract from the main storyline sometimes... oh well R&R enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Lost Ranger**_

Chapter 1- Some interesting news

_Jaden's pov_

Kevin had just set out on his morning run as Jaden emerged from his room. Mia was making eggs for breakfast, for everyone as it looked and silently Jaden thought to himself

" Find the cereal now at all costs." Jaden liked Mia, not in that way only as a friend, but not her cooking and no matter how many nighloks he fought or how much courage he had he just couldn't find the strength to be the one to break it to her that he cooking was awful.

It was about 8 a.m. and by now everyone was awake and Kevin was back from his morning run. Mentor was in the main room sitting on an ottoman that was pulled up to the table and the holographic pop up map thing (sorry idk what it's called) But instead of looking for signs of trouble in their area like ususal, he had it set on North America. Then he looked up from it and with only 2 words of "gather around" everyone else walked over to us. " I've just received news that there is another..." he trailed off as we all studied his face looking for any sign of direction about the important news we were about to be told. Taking a deep breath he continued " there is another Samurai family, and in it another Power Ranger of your generation"

There was complete silence for a moment, then the curiosity got to be too much and Emily blurted out, "What do you know about this other ranger?" Mentor Ji waited a moment before he spoke "All I know is that the they are from the Lezaro family and that the Lezaro's have been lost from the rest of the Power rangers since Jaden's Great-grandfather was a samurai youth and that they live in the northeast part of the country." " How will we summon them if we don't know their exact location and if they don't know anything about us." I asked Mentor Ji and watched his face carefully as he prepared his answer. " Well, Jaden this is an extremely rare case, so we will have to use a different method than we have before?" " A method that consists of...?" I asked and it came out a bit sharper than I had intended.

" Instead of using the more traditional ways of sending out sounds and visions and other mental tricks in small doses to summon a new ranger, we will... well actually Jaden will summon this new Samurai ranger through their dreams."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Worth A Try

Jayden's pov

" Only the red ranger's family posses the dream summoning power." Mentor Ji said. I sighed in but having mentor Ji as a senisi pretty much since I was born I knew not to argue. " Okay so what do I have to do to summon this ranger by dream?" I asked my voice annoyed but determined. " All you have to do is fall asleep thinking " Lezaro" and put your samuraizer on the pillow next to your head and you will be automatically linked to whoever the new Samurai ranger will be." Mentor said, even after that I still had a question "What do I say , or what, how do I persuade this person to join us as the new samurai ranger?" I said tripping over some words looking for the best way to say what I ment.

" You don't have to do anything except what I've already told you and everything will work out fine, the samuraizer will spark the new ranger's instincts, even if they don't know they have them yet, and make it impossible for them to deny their destiny.

" well it sounds like it's definitely worth a try." remarked Kevin who had been listening intently to the whole conversation. " Yeah, as much as I hate to admit it, we really could use another ranger with the Nighloks and Master Xandred stronger every attack." Mia said quietly, then looked at everyone's expressions quickly, looking for any signs of anger at her painfully, truthful words, but found none, only solemn agreement.

Then everyone want to their rooms to prepare for an intense training session. " Emily needs the most help with her fighting technique" Mentor said to me " so I want you to have Kevin work with her." I nodded my head and Mentor Ji continued " Also I want you to try something new, with a harder challenge for your fighting technique..." His voice faded out and the day slipped by faster by faster than normal and soon it was night; time for Jayden, more like Jayden's samuraizer to summon the soon to be new power ranger Samurai.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Spongebob and Beeping

Jayden's pov

I woke up early, very early in fact, but I didn't bother to try to go back to sleep because I knew that I would only toss and turn some more like I had all night. I was so tired and my side was still a little sore from where Mia had gotten a strong shot on me with her spinsword yesterday afternoon during training. Mentor has me doing what he called " duel fighting" or in other words fighting both Mia and Mike at the same time. My samuraizer kept beeping all night and I couldn't turn it off because it was my job to leave it there all night so it could send signals to the new ranger.

I thought to myself wouldn't it be weird if Antoino was the new ranger, I remembered him and suddenly I missed him. I remembered that he was always very eager for me to become the Red Ranger and he always said that he would come back and be a ranger with me, but I knew that could never happen because he didn't have Samurai blood running in his family. Jayden sat up in his bed and a pounding began in his head, he groaned and walked into the bathroom. He then swallowed two aspirin and washed his face with the icy cold water.

I then walked into the main room where the clock read 4:03 a.m. and annoyedly he sat down on the couch and turned on the tv and some random channel popped up with the chick flick "Valentines Day" was on and he flipped on the guide where he flipped through the channels until he found " Spongebob Square pants" on one channel. " Whatever," Jayden muttered to himself " a little mindless television never hurt anyone."

I don't know how long I sat there for, but the next thing I knew Kevin was up and coming into the main room to get his sneakers for his daily, morning run. Kevin walked in right when I was in the middle of a huge yawn and turned around to look at the clock, which now read 6:10 a.m. "Hey, Jayden what are you doing up so early?" Kevin asked when he saw me sitting on the couch. " I couldn't sleep because my samuraizer was beeping all night long." I sighed. " Well, at least we know it did something different last night, so it's a good indication that it signaled the New ranger." Kevin pointed out the obvious, while lacing up his sneakers for his run.

After about four hours of Spongebob Squarepants I went back into my room and found my samurizer. It was now burried under my pillow, I grabbed it and sat down on the edge of my bed. I looked at the screen, it was its normal fiery red but it had a strange symbol, I knew it was a Samurai symbol but I knew it wasn't mine or any of the other current rangers. It looked like an * with )'s, on coming out of the bottom of it and the other out of the top, both of them going in the same direction. " I better show this to Mentor" I thought out loud, then brought it out into the main room where by now everyone was. Mia and Kevin, who had just got back from his run, were eating cereal at the kitchen counter while chatting about something unknown to me. While Emily and Mike were on the other side of the kitchen sitting at the table, laughing and talking happily.

I found Mentor Ji on the sofa and I handed him my samuraizer and he showed a fascinated expression after he had examined it for a moment. Then he set it down and grabbing a piece of paper and a pen carefully copied the symbol, He then proceeded to press delete 4 and a phone number and city and state name popped up onto the screen of my samuraizer. " we've found the locatio of our new ranger" he announced loud enough so everyone could hear him. I yawned widely once again and mentor shot a glare at me, " Jayden? Do you not find this interesting, its important we all take the utmost in training and paying attention to this new ranger and your going to yawn at me now, before they are even here?" He said to me, his voice sharp with annoyance and anger.

" I wasn't yawning at your news on the new ranger, I'm just really tired because my samuraizer beeped really loudly all night so I didn't get any sleep last night." I said rather curtly, yawning every few words. " Well then Jayden, you're excused from any anger that your yawning may cause, and I will say a night's worth of lost sleep is a small price to pay for precise information on the new samurai ranger." Mentor told me sternly.

" mmhm" I mumbled sleepily as I walked away slowly towards my room to get ready for training for the day, which I knew already was going to be intense once again, perhaps more intense than yesterday's training session.

**A/N ok well enjoy guys this chapter is a little boring I'll admit but the next chapter will be more interesting I promise! Oh and sorry if Jayden is a little OOC also the couples aren't together yet ... well bye and keep the reviews a flowing.**


End file.
